


worlds collide

by britishtwat



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Clarke Griffin, Angel/Demon Relationship, Artist Clarke Griffin, Blood and Gore, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Half-Human, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, Werewolf Bellamy Blake, Werewolf Octavia Blake, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: Clarke lives in Ark, the town by the sea beside the city Arkadia, with Raven. She owns an art store with Wells, sells commissions, and does normal everyday things.Except she has an enormous set of wings that emerge at will, and the power to heal and influence the elements.When her werewolf friend Bellamy is attacked and a string of murders by a savage animal start to grip the news, it causes an entirely new force to arrive in their area, and the leader of that force may or may not be extremely fucking attractive.Oh, and a fucking vampire.
Relationships: Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. clarke

Waves gently stroked the shore, deep ripples of inky black lapping up against the dim sand. The breeze tugged the occasional leaf across the ground, across that parting where sand met soil, and the leaves barely rustled in the trees. 

There was a woman sat in the tallest tree on the cliff, overlooking the shore and drawing shells on her arm with a marker.  
Her blonde hair was loose, ruffling in the wind, and she adjusted her position on her branch to cap her pen and slide it into the pocket of her jeans. 

Any passing tourists would probably phone the local authorities at seeing a random woman perched high up in a tree at midnight like an eagle, but Clarke picked her moments carefully, and it helped that the glamour shielded supernatural acts from mortals, coaxing their feeble minds into seeing something else. 

They might not see Clarke at all, or perhaps they'd just see a bird in the tree and not a human.  
Well, human wasn't quite an accurate description.  
Not when said human was currently standing up and stretching so that the gleaming feathers at the bottom of her massive wings trailed across rustling leaves as they unfurled like a duster caressing china plates. 

Clarke sighed into the wind, breathing in one last mixture of sea salt and leaves before extending her wings and taking off with a leap.  
She soared, an ethereal figure in the moonlight, willing her wings to tilt at angles so she was flying steadily, flapping once or twice so the momentum would make the cold air whistle past her ears and sting her eyes. 

She flew over the sleeping town by the sea, high above in the cover of the faint wisps of clouds before lowering once she was safely in her territory, the sprinkling mesh of trees where her freinds were no doubt hunting right now on four legs. 

It was serene as it always was, with the distant twinkling of late-night chip shop windows and street lamps glowing, her heightened senses occasionally picking up an indicator of another supernatural being like herself taking refuge of the darkness to simply exist.  
There, in a small grassy clearing by Monty's favourite thrift store, a faerie was whispering to a damaged tree trunk, and Clarke urged her eyes to focus, and she could make out the rough bark closing and the faerie sighing with relief as he knelt in the flowers. 

Another five minutes of aimless sky-meandering, and she was soaring down into the familiar expanse of land isolated on the outskirts of the town.  
Clarke smiled up at the stars as her wings tilted, and she gracefully dropped on to her front garden, shaking her windswept hair and approaching the back door. 

Her senses were still heightened, as she always had them like that when she was flying, always cautious, but most of the time she made an effort to tamper down her blood's superior side, choosing instead to live as a mortal.  
Most of the time.  
The faint warbling inside and rhythmic rumble of a speaker told her Raven had returned before her. 

Clarke's wings folded up behind her, sheathing and it took a few moments of concentration and a wince before the muscle and feathers were retreating back into her slender back, and they were gone by the time she was stepping into the kitchen. 

"-as I drive aloooone past your street-" Raven had paused in her singing as soon as she'd sensed her housemate landing in the grass, but started back up again with zero shame. "RED LIIIGHTS, STOP SIIIGNS-" 

"having fun?" Clarke asked amusedly as the werecat danced around her, grabbing the blonde's arm and twirling her around with a snicker.  
"-I STILL SEE YOUR FAAAACE-"  
Clarke snorted and shook her head, settling down on a stool by the island and dragging a bowl of m&ms towards her.  
"Shut up! it's a good song, Jasper got it into my head earlier.."  
"You should audition for x factor" 

"You know what, maybe I will" Raven mused, lowering the music and turning to pluck a leaf out of Clarke's blonde tangles. "But I doubt the world can handle vocal chords these beautiful, to be honest. their poor little ears would melt and their brains would collapse into mush dripping out of their eyes"  
"Lovely..." Clarke muttered, yawning. "..bit of mental imagery right there, thanks" 

"no worries, your holiness" Raven said cheerfully, before yanking open the freezer.  
with perhaps a little too much force in her enthusiasm, considering the door came off in her hands with a squeak of metal. 

"Ah..." 

Clarke stared at her sheepishly clutching the handle. "Raven. Not again"  
"Yes again...whoopsie daisy.." 

"This is not a singular whoopsie daisy" Clarke growled, stomping over. It was ironic how the ethereal creature was growling and not the starving werecat with fangs already extended over her lips in anticipation of meat. "This is a whole fuckin bouquet of whoopsie daisies-"  
"I'm sorry!" Raven protested, voice slightly muffled due to the razor-sharp canines protruding from the roof of her mouth. "I'll fix it tommorow, I promise-" 

"All the ice cream's going to melt" Clarke groaned, snatching up the beloved ben and jerrys and dumping them on the table. "I hope you're happy, you stupid cat-"  
"m sorry" Raven mumbled again, and Clarke turned to see her doing (again, ironic) puppy eyes, her brown orbs wide and bright and the whole effect only slightly ruined by the fangs). 

She took pity on her and grabbed the packages of meat, thrusting a steak into the brunette's arms and rolling her eyes.  
"It's fine, just, it better be fixed by the time I get home tommorow!"  
"Yes ma'am" Raven said, ripping into the plastic before tearing a bloody chunk off with her teeth, crimson flecking her chin.  
She clearly hadn't had enough when hunting. 

Clarke wrinkled her nose but moved to the counter. "You want these cooked or raw?"  
Raven chewed noisily, eyeing the remaining red packages littering the surface. It was highly entertaining, the contrast between Raven in her human form and Raven when shifted. She had so much grace and elegance that even rivaled the winged being beside her when she was on four legs, but she was an absolute slob on two, not quite as clumsy as Jasper but close. 

Thirty minutes later Clarke was nearly asleep on the sofa whilst Moana played quietly on the TV, Raven in a very similar state of lethargy beside her, head in the blonde's lap and stomach content.   
Clarke held down the strong urge to giggle when she heard Raven's quiet purr of contentment as she began threading her fingers through tangles of brown hair, knowing Raven would get self conscious and stop.   
Clarke liked the sound, it was comforting. 

Like her very own white noise machine. 

Her fingers stilled, intertwined in Raven's locks of hair as she drifted asleep a moment later.

They awoke at roughly 4 in the morning to fists pounding on the front door. 

Clarke's senses had dialled down, so she was startled when Raven jerked awake violently a few moments before the assault on their door.  
"CLARKE! CLARKE, RAVEN!" 

Raven was already out of the sofa and in front of the door by the time Clarke could blearily blink open her eyes. "Is that O??"  
Raven wrenched open the door and blanched at the sight, Clarke scrambling off the sofa only to falter when a rain-sodden Octavia dragged a bleeding Bellamy in. 

"Yours was closest" She gasped out, lowering the hulking man to the floor. "We were attacked-"  
"How can werewolves get fucking attacked-"  
Raven and Octavia's agitated snarls of conversation faded away as Clarke concentrated on Bellamy, kneeling down and pressing her hands to his chest. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as her palms grew golden, and she wasn't aware of her friend's voices trailing away and watching in awe as the golden glow illuminated the dim lounge, highlighting the creases of pain on Bellamy's face.   
The golden tendrils of light searched his body for where to start healing. 

Bell was wrapped in a blanket and shivering from the rain, which was worrying considering werewolves ran extremely hot and his body was clearly too occupied to warm him up- 

"Is he okay? Do we need to force him to change back?" O's hurried questions were silenced by Raven with a "SHH!" as Clarke's hand moved to hover right above the deep gash on Bellamy's right shoulder, pushing away the blood-soaked blanket and pressing down; Bellamy snarled and thrashed in his unconscious state and Octavia herself bared her fangs at the blonde on the floor. 

"She's helping him!" Raven hissed, and O's growls subsided.  
Clarke urged the warmth in her veins that had stirred as soon as danger was present to move, to surge through her body, directing it so it flowed out of her palms.  
Octavia gasped when the entire room was flooded with beautiful golden light, Raven smiling faintly at the display of such divine power despite the situation. 

Bellamy shuddered and went still, and the werewolf and the werecat watched in amazement as the veins closest to his shoulder began to glow beneath his skin. 

Clarke let out a long breath and withdrew her hands, shakily sitting back on her bent legs as the gaping wound began to close up, muscle knitting back together and skin growing quickly to mesh over the exposed redness. Just like it usually did whenever they healed in their wolf form. 

It took a while, the wound was substantial. 

"Is he okay?" Octavia broke the silence, eyeing her brother with concern, and Raven almost wanted to take a photo of her face as blackmail material because this bitch never showed any sort of of compassion for Bellamy, they were usually too busy rolling around on the ground like squabbling children or tearing into each other as furry monsters. 

But she didn't. Because one, her hands were still stained with his blood. And two, most pressingly, the three were avoiding the glaring subject of conversation: who and what the fuck had managed to injure a fully-grown werewolf that badly? 

"He's gonna be fine" Clarke said, voice trembling slightly as she sat on the floor, and one glance from her had Raven hopping up and racing upstairs to get cleaning supplies and towels, moving so fast she was a blur. "You had nothing to worry about, anyway, just blood loss. As soon as he shifts again he'll be mostly back to normal" 

"Mostly?" O asked, and Clarke gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll just be tired, O. So maybe let him win a few races at first to boost his self esteem"  
"Never" Octavia scoffed, and Clarke grinned.

Raven returned and together her and Clarke cleaned the floor up whilst Octavia lifted her brother up onto the sofa, grunting with effort as her muscles flexed and strained.  
"You feeling okay?" Raven nudged Clarke, who was staring at the blood on her hands.  
Raven's heart clenched at the lost look in her eyes, knowing full well where her mind had started to slip down into, and she started to clean the red off with a wet cloth, squeezing it into a bucket. 

Clarke looked a little dazed, and she went to stand up but as soon as she was upright she swayed, tilting left. Raven was up in a flash and securing her with a strong arm round her waist. "Woah, Blondie, take it easy, you've used a lot of your strength.."  
She felt Clarke nod against her, and she was whispering a "be right back" to Octavia before scooping the blonde up fully in her strong, warm arms and carrying her up the stairs. 

Clarke protested when she laid her carefully on the bed, mumbling about Bellamy's injury, and the werecat assured her they'd talk about in the morning, when Bell woke up.  
Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but her defiance seemed to melt away as she saw the look of concern on Raven's face. 

"I'm okay, Ray. Just tired. Haven't healed a wound like that in a while, I forgot how draining it is..." She mumbled, and Raven smiled softly when her quiet mumbles drifted off into quiet snores.  
Since no one was around to bear witness, Raven kissed her forehead gently before heading back downstairs. 

"I'll kill that thing" Octavia spoke up sharply as Raven entered, her cool grey eyes shining with fury. "I'll rip its fucking throat out-"  
"By thing, could you specify?" Raven asked, making a beeline for the coffee machine. "Just gimme a quick synopsis of what happened, we'll talk properly when dumbass and dumbasser have awoken from their beauty sleep" 

Her attempts to lighten the situation made Octavia scowl, but she also picked up on how the werewolf's shoulders lost some of their tension as she sat on the chair of the sofa by her snoring brother. His feet dangled off the edge of the furniture, she noted with a snicker. 

"Have you got any meat?" Octavia asked quickly, as if she'd suddenly remembered she was dying of thirst. "We didn't have a chance to eat that much, I'm fucking starving"  
"Wait" Raven said, pausing in her action of pouring the steaming pot of caffienated goodness into mugs. "The thing that attacked Bellamy-" 

O growled, and Raven raised her eyebrows. "Down, girl. How far out were you guys when you encountered it?"  
Octavia's fangs remained. "A couple miles outside the border of Arkadia. Near that old oak by the lake with the broken treehouse"  
Raven nodded. "Okay. So we can assume the mundanes in our town will be safe, right? If it was so far out? And it was miles away from Arkadia?" 

Octavia glared darkly into nothing. "Miles away" She confirmed lowly, her voice grating like knives with its anger. Stormy grey eyes raised, but then softened with confusion. "Why is your freezer boarded up?"  
"I broke the door" Raven admitted, before walking over and punching straight through the material to snatch a single red packet and a pot of cookie dough. 

Octavia's eyes instantly glinted yellow, and she leapt off the couch to reach for the steak.  
"Feel better?" Raven asked, smirking like the fucking hypocrite she was as if she hadn't just been tearing into chunks of meat earlier and creating a murder scene.  
O glared at her as she ate, and Raven mopped up the blood on the counter so Clarke wouldn't be pissed in the morning. 

"Ice cream, doggy?"   
"Fuck you, kitty. Pass it over.."


	2. you don't scare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke is basically fucking awesome 
> 
> also jasper is me irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"It smelled like it was what now???" 

The four of them were sat in the lounge, Bellamy still stretched out on the couch, sleepy but gratefully ripping into a massive plate of juicy meat, Octavia beside him, Raven curled up much like her animal form on the armchair and Clarke quite content cross-legged on the floor. 

"Like..." Octavia huffed in frustration.   
"Like our kind. But wrong" Bellamy chipped in. "Like a werewolf but...not"  
"Oh thank god, cuz I thought you guys were gonna be vague about this" Raven said dryly, and Clarke gave her a look. 

"Octavia had split off from me to hunt down the deer that had run off from the main group" Bellamy said tiredly before Octavia could snarl at Raven. "And it came outta nowhere, with that awful stench, like it was rotting. It didn't really look like a werewolf, but it had to have been." He swallowed his bite and looked off thoughtfully. 

"Anyway, it was coming towards me all weirdly, like it seemed...dazed. Or mad. It started chasing after me, and...yeah"  
He trailed off, and Clarke saved him from his embarrassment by changing the subject. Wolves had their pride hurt easily, and Bellamy had a huge ego that deflated quick even before his lycanthrope mannerisms (wolfy ways, Raven called them) set in at puberty. 

"Monty might know more, he's always reading those ancient books he bought off that Veela" She suggested, turning to the brunette. "You'll see him today, right?"   
Raven nodded. "He's coming over later in the day, we're working on fixing up that motor bike, the gears needs replacing but the engine on that beauty, aye mami-" 

The others exchanged amused glances. 

"He could come over later?" 

Clarke nodded and Bellamy set aside his plate with a satisfied hum.  
"I should get going, actually" Clarke said, getting to her feet and walking over to where her backpack lay at the foot of Raven's chair. She picked it up and it clunked, the spray cans inside shifting. "I've been relying on Wells far too much this month, I should probably take a couple of his shifts" 

"Don't worry about him" Raven said, smirking. "You could spit on his grandma's grave and he wouldn't bat an eyelid"  
Clarke quirked a brow at her. "If you mean he's laidback and chill and exactly what I need in a co-partner for an art store then yes...?"  
"Man worships you" Bellamy spoke up, and they all missed the way his throat grated slightly and his eyes flashed just a little bit darker. 

Clarke just shook her head incredulously before grabbing an apple and opening the door. "Don't let Raven scratch up the couch!" she called, grinning to herself as she strolled outside.  
Clarke didn't have a car, didn't need one. Raven had a van parked in their garage that sat beneath Clarke's art studio, and for transport Clarke mainly used either her skateboard of, of course, the alternate method. 

If her wings couldn't retract she'd be in trouble, she thought, as she kicked off from the curb. They'd catch the wind and make it awkward to travel via skateboard. 

They weren't really rainbow, they just gleamed and shimmered with colours. She'd tried to paint them once, simply curious to see if she could capture the uniqueness of them, but had failed on every attempt. Raven referred to them fondly as "magical fucking rainbow-ass disney princess fucking my little pony wings". 

Clarke ran most of the way once she reached the end of their drive as she usually did, her enhanced physicality meaning she could run with her wolf friends for miles and keep up.  
She'd ran along Raven once for enjoyment when she was in her panther form, the two of them flitting between the trees like sparks flying from a bonfire; the cat preferred to hunt alone rather than with Octavia and Bellamy.

The second she sprinted into main roads leading to Ark, the town a little ways away from the outskirts of Arkadia, she unslung her skateboard from where she had tucked it under her bag straps and continued down the familiar streets on wheels. 

It was nothing compared to flying, she thought, blonde hair streaming out behind her as she glided down the main street towards her precinct. A pathetic comparison.

Wells was sitting on a stool behind the counter, eyes bright with enthusiasm that rivaled Octavia's when she was in the boxing ring at the gym, or Raven's when the girl finally caught that goddamn laser pointer Clarke had been shining from the top of the stairs. She had laughed so hard at Raven's resemblance of a cherry tomato, actually hissing at her housemate before stomping outside and dashing off into the woods. 

Clarke smiled at the memory, and Wells greeted her far too happily for 7am.  
"I don't get how you can be such a morning person" Clarke groaned out as she leaned her sleek skateboard up against the wall and unslung her clinking bag. "It's sickening"  
"When the sky's awake, I'm awake" Wells declared solemnly, and Clarke gave him a look like I know that's a quote from Frozen you twat. 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as she rummaged in a box beside the counter. "If you did sleep at all, you raging insomniac-"  
"I'm not an insomniac! I do actually like sleep, you know" Clarke huffed as she leapt up on to the counter. "Sleep just doesn't like me" 

"Right.." Wells agreed, and proceeded to grab his jacket from where it was draped over a spare canvas lying against the wall. "Well I'm gonna run to Maya's for sustenance, you want your usual?"   
Clarke looked at him with adoration. "You are my hero, Wellsy. People will be writing songs about your greatness"  
He wrinkled his nose as he passed her, little bell jingling when he opened the door. "Call me Wellsy again and I'll get you a blueberry muffin instead of chocolate" 

"You wouldn't dare" Clarke said lowly, narrowing her eyes, and he just grinned and took off, though not without a "Don't ruin any of the new supplies I imported yesterday!"  
So of course five minutes later she was kneeling on the hardwood and admiring the sleek materials fitted into foam sheets like chess pieces, the opposite to her boxes of art tools at home; most piled haphazardly around, the ones actually in their respective confines jumbled enough to give Wells a heart attack. 

The blonde whistled at a particular set of inks, knowing a certain grey-haired man down the street who'd be interested in these.  
Minutes passed with Clarke lifting a heavy canvas out of storage and replacing a paint stand in the window display with it, and then absentmindedly shuffling a few things around. 

The bell jingled behind her when she was ducked down behind the counter, and the visitor browsed the art store as she unwrapped a few packages. 

"Oh my god" came a muttered exclamation, and she straightened up, turning to see a college-aged girl staring down at her phone.  
"Is everything okay?" Clarke called, and the girl glanced up, running a hand through her red hair. She looked familiar, and she reckoned she was probably a student at the art institute in the city. 

Clarke had pitched in for a few projects there, as she was friendly with one of the professors, an irritable water spirit called John Murphy who most likely argued with his reflection but had his heart in the right place (even if he did try and kick the ladder out from underneath her one time whilst she was painting a mural because she teased him about staring at his co-worker, Emori).   
She'd met him when he'd spotted her flying above the ocean at midnight, and he'd boldly asked for her to pick him up and fly him around; strangely, they'd hit it off.

"Yeah, yeah, just...look at this, it's horrible!" The girl walked forward and showed her her phone screen open on a news article, the headline shouting to the world about an animal attack. "Apparently this couple were mauled by a bear or something outside the city. It's horrific, and I know a friend who lives like ten minutes from there!" 

Clarke felt cold all of a sudden.  
This can't be a coincidence, it had to be the same creature.  
It was one thing for a presumed crazed werewolf to attack another, but for one to actually kill a mortal? And two at that? 

"God, that's awful" Clarke managed to get out, and she was a little glad when the bell jingled to announce Well's appearance; he could handle her.  
"Got your nectar!" he said proudly, sliding her drink across the counter, not picking up on the morbid atmosphere. "I got you a hot chocolate instead, Maya's trying something new. It's a wierd new flavour, a ruby cocoa bean or something, apparently it tastes like white chocola-"  
"Wells" Clarke said pointedly, and he stopped. "Maybe not the moment.." 

He looked at her quizzically, and the girl who'd been standing there awkwardly stepped forward to show him her phone screen.  
"Oh, god" Wells said, horrified. "That's terrible!"  
"Yeah, the police are saying it was either a bear or a wolf or something-" 

Clarke took that moment to excuse herself and duck into the storage room, walking past the tiny staff toilet to slide open the small window. It always helped to be near a natural source when she was stressed, and the cool morning air blowing the loose curls of her low ponytail into her face calmed her a bit. 

She leaned against the ledge, sighing. Mind churning.  
If it had been a werewolf..

"Just these?"  
"Yeah, thanks. Da will love them!" 

The chipper man with the Irish accent that came every few months or so leaned against the counter with a cheerful grin.  
Wells adored him, he'd be sad to have missed him as he'd left earlier at the end of his unofficial shift. Clarke was probably the most casual store owner you'd come across. 

Clarke placed the acrylics in a bag and slid it across as he swiped his card on the machine.  
"I was gonna go gouche, but he needs to be more adventurous with his materials" 

Clarke hummed in agreement. "Can't go wrong with exploring variety"  
"Precisely!" he cried, slapping the counter. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle when he tripped on thin air as he departed, waving madly as he shoved open the door.  
The bell jingled and Clarke stretched behind the counter, yawning. 

She'd sent the news article to their groupchat (aptly named 'BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSS plus bell-end' by a drunk Raven, much to Bellamy's annoyance), asking if they'd seen it.  
They'd been just as worried as she had, and so Clarke walked over, snatching up her board and flipping the sign to CLOSED, finishing up early. 

Raven called her mobile when she was rolling through the streets, basking in the early evening sun on her face, and she fumbled in her pockets before holding it up to her ear.   
"Ray?"  
"Heyyyyyy, Claaaarke..." 

Clarke frowned. That tone could only mean one thing. 

"What did you break?" She sighed, and Raven chuckled nervously.  
"No, no, I didn't wreck any of your easels or anything, I'm still recovering from having my ass kicked months ago for destroying that canvas-"  
There was an odd sound in the background that Clarke couldn't discern, and then Raven's breaths came through, clearly she'd started moving. 

"I'd spent seven fucking hours on it!" Clarke defended, waving at one of the friendly locals as she skated round a curb. "I think i was entitled to kick your sorry ass, and it's not like you could feel it through your freaky cat fur as your claws ripped my beautiful creation to shreds-" 

"Who you calling freaky?" Raven protested angrily, and Clarke chuckled before sobering.  
"but seriously, what went wrong and why do you sound guilty?"  
"Okay, fine." Raven huffed dramatically, and it worried Clarke even more that she was stalling. This couldn't be good-  
"Remember when you told me to make Bellamy take it easy today?" 

Clarke instantly sped up, rolling quickly down the end of the lane; she could see the beginnings of the edge of the suburban area in sight. "Oh god"  
"Yeah, he may or may not-" There was a pause, and Clarke rolled her eyes when the sound became identifiable as distant snarling. "-be fighting Atom right now-"  
"Atom???" Clarke repeated incredulously. "Why the fuck-"  
"He just turned up!" Raven replied, grunting with effort. "I'm trying to hold O back, though I really don't know which one she's tryna deck-" 

Clarke heard O shriek something about ''goddamn fucking hairy bastard".   
Oh fuck. 

Clarke finally reached the end of the lane and was hopping the fence to the woods, barrelling onto plains. "Okay, try and do your best, I'm gonna lose reception now, I'm nearly there-"  
"Thank fuck" Ray breathed. "I have many talents, but being a pacifist is definitely not-"   
She cut off. 

Clarke huffed in frustration as she upped her pace, clutching her board with her bag banging annoyingly against her back. She ran as quickly as she could without using too much supernatural speed, clinging to the scraps of mortality she had, and the run now was different to the casual lope earlier in the crisp morning air. 

She ran for about two minutes, anxiety coiled in her gut, before deciding enough was enough, she was going to risk it. 

It was still light out, and a little farther than what she would consider safe, and Clarke prayed (ha) the glamour would shield her from prying eyes as she shrugged off her jacket, back tingling, and her wings began to grow, snapping out through the holes in the back of her shirt and unfurling, and she was up in the air instantly. 

It took minutes of soaring in the sky before she was diving, euphoria at being in her element still present beside the anxiousness in her stomach. 

She heard heavy movement sounds and vicious snarling as she approached the large cottage, and her wings spread to their full length either side of her as her descent slowed, and she slowly lowered herself so she could drop elegantly into the grass. 

She heard Raven's distant call of "Clarke! Get your ass over here!" and she sprinted into the house.  
Atom didn't know she was, well, what she was. To be honest, Clarke herself wasn't really sure what to define her existence as, what label to pick and wear. 

She knew she had wings, and she could heal with the golden energy that resided in her veins, the energy that simmered and boiled whenever she lacked control over her emotions. She knew she was strangely in tune to the natural world, to the hidden explosion of life that lay just beyond that partition sealed off from mortal eyes, and that nature listened to her. 

She'd been seven when she'd influenced it for the first time. 

Monty had done research for her, various names of species swirling around in her brain that didn't quite fit, and as far as she and her small group of friends were concerned, there was no one like her. She was completely unique. 

Clarke kept her odd identity on the down low ever since Jake, and her friends respected her wishes with a fiery determination, and so all Atom thought she was was a glorified witch with superior healing charms, unaware of her unimaginable power. 

Clarke burst out the back door into the massive garden encroaching with greenery she tended to when she was irritable, and winced at the sight of two massive wolves locked in a furious battle, snarling and snapping at each other as they pounced and lunged around a pile of ripped clothes. She took the chance to focus and will her wings back into her body whilst they were distracted. 

Raven was standing nearer Clarke, feet planted, and when she turned to face her her eyes were glowing yellow as she held an equally distressed Octavia in a headlock.  
"Oh, fuck me..." Clarke muttered as she moved forwards.  
"Maybe later, darling" Raven huffed out, voice strained, and Clarke saw she was barely in control. Octavia was struggling in her grip, and Clarke quickly moved forwards, trying to block out the harsh guttural snarls that shredded the air like paper. 

"O, honey, can you hear me? You need to calm down, listen.... I'm right here, Raven's just trying to help you.. " Clarke started up her soothing mantra (another little quirk of hers), and her blue eyes locked with Octavia's furious yellow ones. A growl ripped from her throat, and Clarke threw caution to the wind, reaching forward and interwining their hands, pointedly ignoring how the brunette's hand was something between a hand and a paw. 

"Listen, I need you to breathe, you shouldn't shift two days in a row, you need to stay in this form!" she pleaded. "Breathe, in and out...focus.."  
She didn't know how she managed to coax Octavia down from shifting, with the strangled barks and growls a few paces away, but she sighed in relief when the fur retreated back under the woman's skin and her teeth became normal. 

Grey eyes fluttered shut as Clarke gently convinced her body to relax into unconsciousness. 

She glanced up at Raven, who had also been affected by Clarke's words washing over them like a spring shower, and her irises were her normal brown again, still supporting the now wilting brunette in her arms. 

Now for the hard part. 

Clarke instructed Raven to take Octavia into the house, which she did so reluctantly. She knew Clarke could handle herself but watching her housemate march towards two massive frenzied werewolves was difficult, and so Raven concentrated on carrying O into the hall. 

"Hey!" Clarke yelled, hands on her hips like an irritable mother who'd just discovered her kids hadn't done the dishes. "HEY!"  
Bellamy faltered mid attack, brown furry head snapping towards her. He was huge even for a werewolf, with russet-brown fur and unblinking yellow eyes, towering over Atom, who's fur was darker; whilst Bellamy was distracted, eyes locked with furious blue ones, he leapt forward and sank his teeth into Bellamy's shoulder. 

Bellamy let out a guttural snarl and whipped around, claws flying, and Clarke rolled her eyes. They didn't have time for stupid fighting right now.  
"ATOM!" she bellowed, allowing a little golden energy to seep into her voice and force his attention. It worked, and he backed away from Bellamy with glaring eyes fixed on her. 

"I know you're fighting for dominance and all that, fucking wolves...but you need to stop right the hell now!" She commanded, and both wolves seemed to shrink under her fierce gaze. She heard Raven faintly laughing from the lounge. 

"Bellamy, you're not meant to be in wolf form" she continued reproachfully.  
Bellamy's piercing yellow eyes that would've given any mortal a heart attack had the nerve to look guilty, and she strode forward, ignoring Atom's incredulous growls.  
"Get your ass in the house right now, or i swear to god I'll shave a dick pattern into your fur while you sleep" she warned lowly. "I don't care why you're fighting, this is NOT THE TIME!" 

Bellamy glared at her before slinking past her, brushing her side with his fur as he disappeared inside the house, hulking frame barely squeezing inside. 

It was almost comical how Atom's jaw was hanging open, blood trickling from his incisors, clearly stunned at how a mere witch just told a fucking werewolf to get its ass back inside without losing several limbs.  
His eyes glowed intensely as he advanced, a rumbling snarl filling the air as he warned her with his eyes to back off, but she just stood there, arms crossed, unimpressed. 

"You don't scare me" Clarke said calmly, repressing the urge to say doggy. She didn't want to wind him up any more. "Now kindly change your form because I don't trust you not to snap at Bellamy once we're inside. I presume you're here about the 'animal' attack?"  
Atom stared at her, saliva red as it dripped onto the grass from his massive jaw trembling with anger. 

"Change or leave" she stated, and turned on her heel to storm back into the house. 

Bellamy was slumped over in the corner, a furry angry blob watching over his sleeping pack sister, but his growls receded when Clarke strode in.  
Raven chuckled from her spot in her armchair. "How's it hanging, O Mighty Alpha?"  
Clarke shot her a look like 'really?' and she shut up with an amused smile.  
The blonde sighed heavily and walked over to where O lay back against Bellamy, and she placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She knew Bellamy was fighting the instinct to snap at her, and she fixed him with a glare as faint golden light spilled from her hands.  
O blinked and sat up, confused, relaxing when she realised her brother was behind her and safe. Well, safe apart from the gash on his shoulder that matted his fur with blood, but it was already closing up. 

"Why the fighting?" Clarke asked Bellamy, who just growled lowly.  
"This dipshit was having a go, saying Bellamy should've killed the werewolf or whatever it was when he had the chance" Raven piped up, and Clarke turned to see a very naked Atom standing in the doorway, scowling. 

"Dude!" Clarke groaned, covering her eyes. "A little warning next time-"  
"Bellamy's the reason those humans are dead!" Atom exclaimed, body shaking. "If he hadn't been so-"  
"Shut your mouth, Tiny!" Raven growled, body uncurling as she got to her feet, Octavia ignoring Bellamy nipping insistently at her legs as she also moved forwards. 

"Say that again" Octavia said slowly, and Clarke knew the only thing keeping her from lunging at Atom's throat was her golden energy still simmering in the woman's veins, calming her wolf down. 

Atom bared his teeth. "It.Was. His. Fault." 

Tensions, impossibly, rose even higher, and Clarke raced forward to stand between the man and her friends, arms stretched out placatingly as Raven lurched forwards. 

"Atom" she breathed, never taking her eyes off of Raven's, the woman most likely out of them all to shift any minute as her body shook. "Get the fuck out of our house" 

Please don't shift, Ray, you'd probably wreck the living room... 

"You can't speak to me like that, witch" Atom retorted furiously, and she glanced at him, chuckling darkly. "Why the hell not?"   
"I could rip your fucking throat out-"  
"And I could slam you against the cliff edge over and over until you were begging for mercy" Clarke cut across him calmly. "I could drag you so far beneath the ocean only the merpeople would find your corpse" 

Atom looked like he wanted to scoff but stumbled back when she stepped forward, feeling her body begin to thrum with energy.  
"I could burn you in flames so intense the heat would melt the very flesh off your bones. Now get the fuck out before i make you" 

Atom trembled from head to foot, just like Raven, glaring at her with defiance that crumbled every second longer he remained trapped in her compelling gaze.  
She raised her eyebrow. "Well?"  
One moment he was there, snarling, and the next he was retreating back through the hallway and out the garden door, a flash of tanned skin disappearing into the night. 

Clarke wasn't usually one for bravado but he was getting on her nerves. No one messed with her mates. Her family. 

"What an utter fucking abominable shit goblin-" Raven started muttering, her voice more of a low angry hiss. "-soggy fucking stale biscuit of a bastard-"  
Bellamy snarled in agreement from where he was glowering in the corner, eyes still trained on where Atom had been standing, and Clarke withdrew her hand from Ray's shoulder. 

"Hot damn, Griff, no wonder he ran, your eyes are glowing" Ray chuckled, and Clarke bit her lip before shrugging and walking over to Bellamy. Oh well. Golden eyes didn't exactly prove she was what she was. 

"There was no way of knowing, whatever that thing was, there was no way of knowing it would go on to kill humans" Clarke said gently, kneeling down. "It wasn't your fault"  
Bellamy growled, yellow eyes flashing as if to say 'I fucking know that' 

"And we don't even know if it was that thing" O spoke, a little shaky in her rage. Clarke appreciated her freinds holding their shit together. "It could've just been a bear, like the authorities said-"  
"Uhhh..." Raven said, scratching her chin. "Au contraire, mon ami..." 

Clarke stared at her. "Ray, what do you know?"  
At that moment, her three friends stiffened, and the doorbell rang a few moments later.  
"Ah" Raven said. "That'll be Monty, he said he'd pop round for a little chat-" 

"I'm not sure this constitutes as a friendly chat between freinds when two mortals have potentially been murdered by potentially one of our own" Octavia deadpanned as Clarke went to the door. 

"Clarkey? Ray, why does it stink of aggression in here?" came a voice, and Clarke opened the door to a sheepish Monty and a curious-looking Jasper. 

"...you do know this isn't a fun casual meet up, right?"

"I'll make it fun!" Jasper replied brightly, the sprite moving past into the hall. 

"Monty..." Clarke groaned, and the elf sighed.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" he said, slanted ears twitching uncomfortably. "He's been really hyper lately, you know how he gets.." 

"All too well.." Clarke said dryly as she heard Jasper squeal excitedly behind them.  
"BELLAMY! YOU'RE IN WOOF WOOF MODE-"  
"Oh god.." Monty mumbled, and the two of them raced down the hall to prevent another murder.

Half an hour later and Bellamy's wound had healed, and he was now collapsed on the couch in one of the many spare sets of clothes they had in the cupboard under the stairs. He was exhausted, eyes drooping, repercussions of having shifted twice in two days and also whilst recovering from a wound healed in his human form. 

"So...permission to set up a bear trap outside Atom's house?" Jasper spoke up, and Raven chuckled.  
"You don't even know where he lives"  
"I could find out.." Jasper said dismissively, leaning forward to grab a slice of the pizza he'd brought. "I could track him down like Monty did with that faun" 

"He owed me money!" Monty protested. "And quite a substantial amount, too..."  
"Well that's your fault for making drunken deals with woodland spirits-"  
"Guys" Clarke interrupted. "Cmon"  
"Right, right, my b" Jasper said, straightening up. "What's the sitch, lads?" 

They stared at him.   
"Sitch? As in situation?"  
"What the fuck, Jas.."  
"I dunno, I was trying something out.." 

"So we're pretty sure it was that thing?" Clarke interrupted, biting into her bread roll hungrily. She wasn't so much tired from using her powers as starving, it always took way more energy to heal than to do anything else. "Bellamy's guy? There's not a lot of information on the article, but-" 

Raven shifted. "Not to the public eye, anyway.."  
Monty titled his head, ears twitching. "You did want this, right?"   
He handed Clarke his phone, already open to a page of...what looked like highly classified information from the Arkadian Police. 

"Me and Raven hacked it earlier" he said nonchalantly, and Jasper started snickering, mouth full of pizza. 

"Shit.." Clarke mumbled as she stared down at the list of injuries the couple had succumbed to, Jasper babbling away about Raven and Monty infiltrating the CIA in the background.  
"Let me see that, Princess.." Bellamy said, scooting over tiredly. Clarke would've smacked him on the arm for the name but resorted to a faint glare as his eyes widened, the phone screen reflected in his grey irises. "Oh, fuck..." 

"It's bad, isn't it" Raven cut in grimly. "Scroll down"  
Clarke thumbed the screen, and felt her stomach twist violently at the collection of images, before and postmortem.  
It was lucky she wasn't squeamish, she thought, staring down at the graphic photos with a sinking heart. 

"There's....there's no way this was a bear" Clarke said, and Bellamy growled in agreement behind her. "This was that thing" 

"I've contacted some old friends, they said they'd send me some suggestions as to what that thing could've been" Monty offered.   
"The more I think about it, the more I'm sure it wasn't a werewolf" Bellamy said, and Octavia nodded stiffly.   
They both looked ridiculously tired, and after another hour of company which ended with Monty dragging Jasper out the door Clarke asked if they wanted to stay the night. 

"Bell-end can take my bed" Raven said, surprising them all. "O can take the couch, and I'll go in with Clarke."  
Before anyone could say anything she disappeared in to the next room. 

"But...you're a fucking werecat, Ray!" O called confusedly. "You guys and your privacy, I swear to god...you almost scratched my eyes out that one time, you hate sleeping with other people-"  
"In my human form, yes" she yelled back, and Clarke smiled softly as she realised. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when moments later, a sleek black cat padded out from the doorway and approached the blonde, rubbing its face up against her legs.  
The Blakes thanked them and made their way upstairs as Clarke followed as soon as she'd grabbed the discarded pile of clothes, Raven trailing behind her like a loyal ball of fur with claws. 

Clarke yawned and settled on the bed, smiling into her pillow as Raven jumped on top of her, meowing softly as she pawed the material, searching for a suitable place to settle. She decided on Clarke's neck, curling up and purring softly. 

Werecats had the advantage of being able to shift in to not one but two forms, and as much as they wanted. Bellamy and O had always been bitter of the fact. 

Clarke fell asleep for the second night in a row to Raven's gentle purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no I can't write a serious fic aahah


	3. there's always a time for witty zingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another attack dun dun dunnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil shorter cuz im figuring out how to introduce lexaaaaa

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." 

"Whuh?" Jasper said, face popping up from the floor, a piece of spaghetti in a '3' stuck to his cheek.  
The sprite got hungry at night.

"There was another attack" Monty said grimly, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his phone. "I was looking at the leads the cops had for the other one and this came through- shit. A teenager was mauled two hours ago in the woods outside Westview college-" 

"Oh, fuck" Jasper said blearily, scrambling to his feet. "This is not good"  
"No, it's not"  
"We gotta tell the others-"  
"I'm calling Raven"

Octavia lifted her head with a furious scowl, eyes ready to shift to yellow as they stared at the offending object buzzing across the coffee table in the lounge.  
She blinked and reached over, careful not to crush the phone in her anger as she accepted the call from...Monty? 

"Sup, Minty"  
"...O?"  
"Yeah, Raven's a cuddly kitten right now" O rasped, smiling to herself before frowning. "Why the fuck are you calling so late?"  
"There was another attack" 

O's heart lurched, and beat against her ribs like a prisoner rattling in its cage. "W-what?"  
"Two hours ago. Woods by Westview"  
Octavia's mouth opened and closed before the door to the lounge was opening and her brother was staggering in, face paler than usual. 

"O? What's-"  
"Bellamy!" Octavia hissed, springing to her feet. "You're not supposed to be out of bed, you're resting-"  
"M fine, what's wrong?" he insisted dazedly, stumbling when she started shoving him into the hall.  
"You idiot, get back into bed-"  
"I smelled your worry, what's wrong?" 

Raven's phone buzzed in her hand as Monty's voice filtered through: "Uhh, you guys want us to come over again? Ray and I can try and hack into the case detective's personal files-"  
"Is that Monty-"  
"Yeah, hey Bell-"  
"Sup, Mint-" 

"Enough!" Octavia whisper-shouted. "I can't think!"  
There was an amused voice in Monty's background: "Yeah, but we knew that anyway, O.."  
Bell chuckled as O growled in frustration, Monty apologising profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he insisted on crashing on my couch, or my floor, for that matter...ANYWAY, Jasper, now is not the time for witty zingers-" 

"There's always a time for witty zingers-" 

Octavia was a second away from crushing the phone in her fist when they all paused at a loud meow, and the two Blakes turned to see a rather indignant-looking black cat at the top of the stairs, yellow eyes blinking owlishly at them.  
"Shit, sorry-" O whispered, and Raven glared at them before slinking down the stairs to nudge her head against Bellamy's leg, meowing insistently. 

"I'm not going to bed, Ray, something-" Bellamy started saying, but stopped when Clarke appeared where Raven had, rubbing her eyes. "What-"  
"Oh for fucks sake-"   
"meow" 

"Right, there's been another attack, okay?" Octavia said loudly, and everyone shut up, Clarke gazing down at her with fearful blue orbs. "Outside the city. Closer to the borders"  
There was moment of silence, broken by Monty saying tentatively: "We'll be over in half an hour, Jas is on his best behaviour"  
Jasper began to argue but the line cut off, just in time for Bellamy to slam his fist into the wall, snarling loudly. 

His knuckles went through the plaster like a sword, and Raven hissed in protest as Octavia rolled her eyes.  
"You done now?" Octavia growled, wrenching him away. "Clarke and Raven's home got what it was asking for?"  
Bellamy glared at her for a few uncomfortable moments weighed with the unspeakable heaviness of the situation, before he was sagging against her like a puppet with its strings cut. 

"Oh, Bell.." 

The hosts followed as she once again dragged the exhausted werewolf down the hall to the lounge, settling him onto the couch for what now seemed the goddamn millionth time. "Sit down."  
Bellamy opened his mouth but Octavia fixed him with one of her most intense glares. "Rest, or I'll make Clarke skin you" 

He sighed but lay down on the sofa, eyes finding the blue that had followed them in and sat in the armchair, softening. "Sorry, you guys"  
Clarke nodded distractedly, and Raven acknowledged him with a slow blink before leaping up onto the blonde's lap, fingers instantly beginning to stroke the soft black fur and incite gentle purrs that lessened the tension in the room considerably. 

"This can't have gone unnoticed" Octavia started. "There'll be people investigating, our kind. Monty's got the program to hack into the detective's personal case files, it should have all the information we need-"  
"Woah, woah" Bellamy cut in, brows furrowing. "Why are we messing with this? The files? Hacking?" 

"I can't help but feel we play a part in this-" 

"They'll handle it, surely" Bellamy said, pushing wavy locks out of his face with a sigh.  
Clarke studied the man carefully, years of trust allowing her to see the warring emotions; he wanted as much as his sister did to hunt that thing down, but his fierce protective nature was coming through. This outlaw had injured Bellamy badly and lived to tell the tale, lived to then go on and kill three humans. Of course he was getting twitchy, there wasn't much a fully-grown werewolf couldn't protect his little sister from. 

Their conversation continued in bits and pieces, all begrudging acknowledgments of truths and thinly-veiled anxiety over what this could mean right up until the doorbell buzzed and Jasper and Monty came traipsing in once again, though this time their elf clutched his laptop. 

"Detective Carl Emerson" Clarke read out from behind Monty, wincing slightly as Raven dug her claws into the fabric of her loose shirt, scrambling up onto her shoulder. "The fuck, Ray- Oh, it says he's working with another cop-"  
"Yeah, Gustus Paunovic, apparently, he came over from Polis..." 

Monty started typing, and Jasper yawned and got up to rummage in their bookcase beside the sofa, knowing there was sometimes snacks hidden in there.  
He held up a chocolate bar triumphantly just as Monty clicked onto the log of evidence the detectives had been forming. 

"They seem pretty convinced it's a bear" Monty said after a while of scanning the screen. "Though Emerson put a footnote here, says the bite marks don't line up, says the strength and size of the jaw matches that of a polar bear, not the kind you rarely find deep in the woods outside Arkadia and Ark, and look-"  
The elf pointed to an email he'd uncovered to an animal behaviour advisor.   
"This guy admitted it was unusual for a grizzly to wander so close to civilization, and especially wierd for it to take down that teenager so close to-" 

"So he's suspicious?" Jasper interrupted, ignoring Monty's glare. "He knows something's up?" 

"How do we know any of our kind are working on this?" Octavia asked the room, sitting back on the couch. "We don't have any contact with the Council anymore since...."   
She trailed off, the next word already present in the front of everyone's minds. Abby. 

"The Council will be on it, of course" Monty said hurriedly, glancing at Clarke. "But we could try and help, try and track it, maybe?" 

"I doubt the Council would accept the help of a group of nobodies living apart from any known collective or clan or pack or group" Octavia mused, carefully laying a blanket over her brother; Bellamy was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Tough" Jasper said simply. "There's probably hundreds like us all over that choose to distance themselves, it's in our best interest and if they can't accept the fact we're trying to help they can bloody well shove it up their arses" 

There was a mildly shocked silence at the sprite being serious for once, even if he was currently lying on the floor with his legs leaned up against the wall by the TV, chocolate smeared all over his mouth like a three-year-old.

"So....what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed :)  
> cat raven owns my heart

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think!! :) I love vampire lexa with my whole heart and can't wait to introduce herrr


End file.
